


Tears In The Wreckage

by TheYaoiChick



Series: Tumblr Inspired [10]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Denial, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick
Summary: It happens in a blink. One moment Zuko is there, standing on the deck staring intently at the sky, as if the Avatar will appear out of thin air. No one expected his normal reflexes to fail him here of all places. They never expected that he would actually fall.
Series: Tumblr Inspired [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486505
Comments: 63
Kudos: 2039
Collections: avatar tingz, finished shit





	Tears In The Wreckage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Salvage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116591) by [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance). 



> Inspired by Salvage and it's tag on Muffinlance's tumblr~ Specifically, on how Iroh and the crew are taking his disappearance. Just a little look on how they acted immediately after he fell~

Jee would like it to be known that while he now understands why their young commander has acted as... crazy obsessive... as he did, and he was grateful for the fact he put his own life on the line to save the helmsman, that does _not_ mean he in anyway likes him. And he would like it to be known that he was not in any way worried when he saw the teen tip over into the roaring waves that keep crashing into their ship.

Does not think about how likely it is that those very waves knocked the boy into the ship as they drag him into the oceans depths. Does not think about what could have killed him first, the water in his lungs, which would fill quickly in this storm that has turned the ocean into a swirling whirlpool of death, or the repeated impacts of his body hitting the ship, along with rocks or anything _else_ that may have been knocked loose due to the unrelenting water.

Pretends not to see the tear filled eyes of his most respected commander, pretends not to hear the utter _anguish_ in his voice as he cries out his nephews name.

Pretends not to see the shocked disbelief on his fellow crewmen's faces. Because while he understands where they’re coming from -- after all, who would ever think that stubborn ass kid would fall to anything other than the Avatar himself in a bid to capture him? -- he also knows that standing around in shock isn’t going to help anything. Knows that should they do _nothing_ , even if it’s too late, that Iroh would never forgive them. Never forgive himself.

Jee hurries to grab a line, knowing every second counts. Knows that in just one misstep, he could get swept too far away for them to reach.

For Iroh’s sake, he hopes that time has not already come.

Seeing the young brat break through the water, tries to swim towards the line, Jee thinks that he’ll make it. He _has_ to make it. He’s too damn stubborn _not_ to make it.

He doesn't reach it.

The waves are too strong. They drag him down, and then out. Every time he comes back from under the waves he’s further and further from the Wani.

Jee sees motion from the corner of his eye, and just manages to catch Iroh before he _dives_ in after the boy. He may hate Jee for this later, but all that would accomplish is they would have _two_ dead royals on their heads instead of one.

The crew quickly helps him hold the old general back, and Jee knows that the only thing stopping him from showing them the might of the Dragon of the West is the fact that if he injures them too much, they would be no help in finding Zuko after the storm was over, and they could begin checking the ocean without adding _more_ bodies to join together on the ocean floor.

And as Iroh loses sight of the boy, as soon as he hears no answer to his calls and sees no indication that Zuko is cable of responding -- either because he _drowned_ or because the ocean swept him too far -- the man collapses. Jee has never see pain painted that clearly on any mans face -- most soldiers keep it private. Only grimacing and shedding tears when they know they can not be seen. Can not be heard. Where their pain can not be used against them by others as propaganda, that they should not mourn those who died making the Fire Nation _righteous_ \-- and as uncomfortable as it makes him, his hand does not leave Iroh’s shoulder.

Because Jee may not have liked the human form of a headache, he knows that Iroh considered the boy all but his own child. And the poor man had already faced the anguish of burying one. Now, he does not even have the luxury of that. Because while Lu Ten’s body had been brought back by his battalion to be cremated in his home, Zuko’s body -- if he’s _truely_ dead -- is lost to the oceans water.

And just as Jee thought, the very second the storm passed, and the waters began to calm, Iroh all but jumped in to begin searching for him himself. It took no less than _seven_ of the crew to talk him out of it, to leave it to the younger crewmen. To leave it up to Jee himself, because while he didn’t like Prince Zuko, it would be a lie to say he didn't respect him. And -- though this he’ll take to his grave -- he even began growing a bit fond of the boy. But that was only natural wasn’t it? To watch someone grow up for three years, no matter how much of a brat they were, you would feel a little fondness. No one -- at least, not on this crew. Because no matter how much they’d deny it, they feel the same. -- would judge him for it.

So for hours he’s in the cold water, constantly ignoring the burning of his lungs as he stays submerged just a _little_ longer than he should in hopes of seeing _something_ , **_anything_** , that would either be Zuko himself, or of what direction that currents carried him off in.

But when he does finally find something, he almost wished he could chuck it back and play it off as a trick of the eye. That the salt water mixed with the sun light reflecting on everything made him see things that weren’t true. But that would be a lie, and Jee does his best not to lie to himself. Because once you begin lying to yourself, you begin to be willfully blind, which in Jee’s experience of watching others do just that, leads to your death more often than not. 

So he grabs the sash that he _knows_ came from Zuko’s armor, and worries on Iroh’s reaction. Because while it was no dead body, it had already been too long, too cold, and this showed that all Zuko had on him was the thin clothes that all of them wear underneath their armor. And not even Zuko’s stubborn ass can beat the cold. Not for this long.

But of all the reactions Jee had been expecting -- dreading in the cases of tears or worse Iroh just shutting down. Not reacting to anything, not caring about anything. Just a bigger shadow of the man he’d been, just as he’d heard he’d been when Lu Ten had died -- pure denial had not be one of them. Pure stubbornness in that, if it wasn’t Zuko’s body then there was still a chance. That Zuko had managed to find a way to land himself. Or a boat to sneak his way on to while he recovers his strength and finds a way to let them know he’s alright.

Well. Jee supposed Zuko’s dog headed stubbornness had to come from _somewhere_. He had thought it was a teenager thing, but it may very well just be a **royals** thing. But he knew this, it was less of a headache and more a point of worry when the general did it. Because while Zuko had been determined, at least his were in spirit tales -- up until the spirit tale showed up right in front of them -- and in his own capabilities, while Iroh’s were in denying someone's _death_ in an effort to mentally and emotionally protect himself. No matter how stubborn he was though, Iroh wasn't _stupid_ and eventually logic would take over. And the longer he puts off realizing the truth, the longer he places hope that Zuko managed a miracle, the more it’s going to **_break_** him when he’s forced to except the truth.

And just because the spirits hate them _that_ much, who else’s ship should be pulling up beside their own and signaling to be let aboard other than Zhao? Because obviously what their already stressed crew needed was the most obnoxious, creepy, obsessive person in all the Fire Nation. In fact, the only people that would be _worse_ would be either the Princess or the Fire Lord himself. Because while he doubts they very much care on whether Zuko’s dead or not -- not after learning how Zuko _really_ got that scar -- they would still hold them accountable for letting their Prince die. Banished or not, it’s still their duty to protect him, and whether they want him or not, the Royal family would not hesitate to make an example of them for failing.

Now normally Jee leaves the higher ups to bicker by themselves. Especially when Zhao was involved, since he ordinarily focused his attentions on baiting Zuko and being as creepy as possible -- and Jee would admit to himself, there are times he wants to chuck the man off the ship and watch _him_ drown because no grown man should enjoy taunting a teenager _that_ much -- and Iroh would act as peacekeeper and would deal with the Prince’s **extra** bad mood once Zhao had gotten his fix and was on his way. But now, now all that’s here for Zhao to bait and taunt are an old man who should be mourning and a crew of shell shocked men who weren't sure what exactly they were supposed to do now that their mission is basically over.

Because hunting the Avatar was _Zuko’s_ job, not theirs. They were just here to keep the ship running while he did so.

So decorum be damned. Rankings and private meetings be damned. Jee isn’t letting Iroh face this alone, even if he does nothing more than be there to glare at Zhao. But most likely, he hopes to act as a buffer, because Zhao is cruel. And has already shown that not only does he not care about the bleeding scabs he picks at, he _thrives_ on it. Gives him that power kick that even if he did not cause the initial suffering, he can at least boost himself up by kicking a man when he’s down.

And if the man got that much of a high off of taunting a thirteen through sixteen year old boy, who’s only power had come from virtue of his birth as he was not yet old enough to have _earned_ regard, then Jee doesn’t want to contemplate the kick he’ll get out of kicking someone who the Fire Nation regards as a damn near _hero_.

Of course the first words out of the bastards mouth are, “Is our young Prince dying? Or has he simply thrown away all manners that say when a guest has boarded your ship, you give the courtesy of at least putting in an appearance.”

 **Guest**. _Ha_! What a load of komodo rhino. Guest means you were invited. Guest means people knew you were coming. Guest means you didn’t just force your way on to Lord over a child. Guest means the host actually _wants_ you there instead of half the crew trying to burn you with their eyes alone.

But sure, he’s a guest. Idiot.

“I’m afraid Prince Zuko isn’t here at the moment. He... Picked up something of a lead, and said it would be faster to get there alone so that he may remain undetected. But I assure you, had he known you would be arriving, he would have held off on it until this meeting was finished.”

All said with a perfectly polite smile. People of the court were something else. And the fact that the General pulled that out of _nowhere_ , all while worried about what _actually_ happened, plus undoubtedly having a destination in mind to send Zhao on a wild chase to beat Zuko to the prize was as awe inspiring as it was terrifying.

And like the glory hound he is, Zhao falls for it hook, line, and sinker. 

“I see. And where has this lead lead him? I can’t imagine it would be so dangerous to have back up that he refused the help of one as... Esteemed... As yourself General Iroh.”

“Omashu,” Iroh says plainly. At Zhao’s gaping mouth he continues with a wave of the hand, “I know, it sounds crazy! But, multiple sightings have been made there. And has I’m sure you yourself have noticed, the Avatar is doing his upmost to lose all those who are tracking him. So I suppose, when one considers it _that_ way, is it really so crazy the boy would circle back around in an attempt to confuse us? Especially if he does not know that we know the only place to find his waterbending teacher would be the North Pole?”

Given their luck, Jee wouldn’t have been surprised if that _had_ been the boys plan. Plus it would serve to aggravate Zuko, which the spirits or maybe just the world seems to thrive on. Considering the contemplative look on Zhao’s face, he agrees.

This may actually work? If miracles of miracles happens, and Zuko _is_ alive and somehow makes it back to them, the knowledge that his Uncle sent Zhao out of his way and so far back it would take his _own_ miracle to recatch up might even make the sullen boy smile.

“Yes. Yes that does sound like the logic of a child,” Zhao said, stroking at his chin. What is this, a bad play where he’s the stereotypical villain? All that was missing was the malicious cackle. “ _Uh-hem_ , well. Since he is not here, and you have so graciously given me information he would no doubt have preferred you kept quite on, I’ll be on my way. And rest assured, he won’t hear it from me that the information slipped. Wouldn’t want any good able bodied soldiers to lose their hearing now would we?” Zhao said, slimy smirk in place as he barley waits for Iroh’s response before making for his ship.

Arrogant, rude, obnoxious, _jackass_! Who was also an idiot apparently. Because while Zuko may have been obsessive, he at least wanted every sighting double checked to know how long ago the sighting _was_ if they were going to back track.

As soon as Zhao’s boat has left their sight Iroh sighs and said, “That will buy us some time. Not much, but some. We have to find Zuko before he finds out this is simply a ruse, because should we not, I have a feeling Zhao will make sure finding him becomes an impossibility.”

Ah. So that’s why he sent him so far.

But it also means that now, the clock is set. Because if they don’t find him before that, Iroh will have to acknowledging that his nephew is gone. That all the hope in the world won’t change that.

But that’s for then. Right now, Jee has the helmsmen set a course. Iroh can keep his hope ablaze for now, and Jee will do everything in his power to try and make it truth.

The chase starts now.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and bookmarks make my day 💙


End file.
